Let's Lie
by Ruby Dragon Fairy
Summary: There are just some things that you have to lie about if it means keeping something special secret. Especially when that special secret is something you share with your crush. Nalu songfic, story inspired by "Let's Lie" by Isac Elliot


**Disclaimer:**

 **I do not own anything but my own storylines. All credits go to Hiro Mashima for Fairy Tail and Isac Elliot for the song, "Let's Lie."**

* * *

 **Let's Lie**

"Let's Lie" by Isac Elliot

"Okay, I'll see you guys later."

"See you tomorrow, Lu!"

I waved bye to my friends as I headed home after school. As usual, a big smile was always present on my face. Going to Fairy High was my best decision ever. I was so glad I was able to convince my strict father to let me attend here. Everyone was so much more fun and upbeat than at my old private high school (although there are some weirdos).

"Hey, Luce!" I was about to leave the school front yard to where my driver was waiting when I was stopped by one of my favorite people. I returned the big grin he had on his face, "Hi, Natsu. Sorry, but I really have to go now." I took a quick glance at the black car waiting for me by the trees. Father won't like me arriving home late.

But Natsu caught my wrist before I could go anywhere. My cheeks instantly felt warm by the feel of his touch. Another reason why I won't ever regret moving to this school. I met Natsu Dragneel, my best guy friend and…potential crush.

"Just one sec, Luce?" Natsu made his famous puppy dog face which I can't really resist.

I let out a sigh in defeat. "Alright, what is it?"

Natsu bent down to my ear. It took all my will to force my creeping blush down as I felt his warm breath on my neck. "Sneak out tonight at 10. I'll meet you down the street."

I gave him a puzzled look. "Why?"

Natsu only grinned, flashing his sharp canines. "You'll see." Then he took off running, leaving me staring as his figure disappeared. A loud horn beep snapped me out of my trance as I hurriedly ran to my car where Capricorn, my driver, was waiting.

"Good afternoon, Miss Lucy," Capricorn bowed his head to me as he started the car. "How was your day?"

"It was great as usual, thanks," I answered gently. "And I told you, you don't have to call me Miss. We're all friends."

The reason I have a driver is because my family is extremely wealthy. The reason why I had Capricorn pick me up hidden behind trees is so others won't see me. I don't want that impression that I'm some spoiled daddy's rich little girl.

Capricorn chuckled lightly, "Alright, Lucy. Forgive me. Anyways, are you sure it was as great as _usual_? It seems you had a little, let's say _private_ , conversation with that pink-haired boy." He glanced behind at me with a slight smirk.

I shook my head viciously, "It was nothing! Just a little conversation. And his hair is salmon."

"Whatever you say~"

"…My father doesn't know about Natsu, right?"

"Well, he knows you have friends. He just doesn't know who."

I nodded, "Good. He wouldn't bother to know, anyway." I just know father wouldn't approve of my friends. He didn't even want me to go here in the first place, saying there are troublemakers in this school. And let's just say some of my friends _are_ troublemakers. I wouldn't want him to think it's more of a bad idea than it already is. He thinks I should have "acquaintances of the same social class", like those at Sabertooth, but those people disgust me.

I leaned my head against my hand as a stared out the window. Natsu's little message rang around my head. What did he want?

A part of me was excited that Natsu is taking me somewhere secret, just the two of us. But the other part of me was nervous because…it's just the two of us! Going somewhere secret! Only us! Alone!

…

I felt my phone vibrate under my pillow which jolted me awake. I yawned and stretched, looking at the time. It was already 9:45, only fifteen minutes left. I managed to get an hour's sleep.

Usually I would be all groggy just when I wake up. But my anxiety gave me full energy. I prepared quietly so it wouldn't disrupt my father and house servants who were all soundly asleep who I made _sure_ were all soundly asleep.

By the time I was finished, I had five minutes left. I was about to open my bedroom door to slip down the stairs but I stopped. I stopped to think if this was okay to do.

 _Is it safe to go somewhere secret, alone with him?_ I didn't want to let that bother me. I trust Natsu. I've known him for what felt like forever. I know he wouldn't do anything to me.

 _But then where would he take me? And at night too?_

Before I could process this question, I heard a soft tap behind me. I stared at my closed, covered window. The tapping continued.

I gulped, slowly approaching it. I opened the curtains a crack and saw a man's figure. I panicked for a second but then something caught my eye. It was because of the moonlight that I was able to notice the certain feature. Pink hair. I opened the curtains completely and revealed a stupidly grinning Natsu in front of me. I covered my mouth to keep from making any surprise noise.

I opened the window and he hopped in ever so casually. "What the heck are doing here?" I whispered yelled. " _How_ did you even get here in the first place?"

Natsu just shrugged, "Well, I obviously climbed up here."

"This is the second floor. One floor itself of my house is already pretty high."

"Eh, I'm an awesome climber. Now come on." He grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the window. I tugged him back. "Wait, where though?"

"Somewhere." I rolled my eyes at his simple answer but followed him without reluctance. Apparently he had climbed a skinny tree close to my balcony. I never let go of his hand as we quietly climbed down like stealthy cats. However, when we passed my back gates, he let go. I found myself missing the warmth of his hand.

"Are you going to tell me where we're going or not?" I asked again with a pout.

Natsu chuckled at me, "You ask way too much. And no. I'm not gonna tell you."

"Will you at least give me a hint?"

He looked at me, humming in consideration whether he should or not. "It's a place that I found."

"Ok? Do I perhaps might know this place?"

"No. It's a secret place that no one knows about."

...

Walking in the dark, I didn't pay attention to where we were heading. We've been walking for a good ten minutes already. As if it couldn't get any darker, Natsu led me into the forest at the back of Magnolia Park. We walked deeper in until we were stopped by a huge rock wall.

"What the heck, Natsu? It's a dead end." I was starting to get irritated and felt like this was a waste of my time. And sleep.

But then Natsu approached a huge boulder and waved me over. I looked to where he was pointing. There was a small crevice between the boulder and the wall.

"If you're thinking we're going through there, it's too small, idiot," I snapped at him.

Natsu only smirked at me and it made me know that he was up to something. He told me to back up. My eyes widened as he began pushing the huge boulder. My jaws dropped when he was done and slapped his hands together clean like it was nothing. I knew he was strong but I didn't think he could push a heavy boulder!

"Heh, heh! Who's an idiot now?" Natsu smirked at me, folding his arms across his chest.

"Hmph, you still are," I stuck up my nose. "I just didn't know you could do…that."

"Impressive, huh?" Natsu teased by flexing his arms. I'm so glad it's dark out or he would see the blush on my face. I played cool and playfully hit him in the arm. "Are you gonna take me there or not?"

"Geez. Have patience, princess." I was about to retort when he disappeared through the bigger cave entrance he uncovered. I quickly followed, not wanting to be left behind in the dark.

"Natsu," I called out. "Where are you?" I was starting to get scared. It was pitch black, I couldn't see anything and I absolutely hate the dark.

"Luce."

"Ah!"

"Shhh." I calmed down when I felt a warm hand grasp onto mine. A light from the flashlight he bought suddenly came on, lighting up the place. I can now see that it was a narrow cave that led in one direction.

"Ok, we're almost there," Natsu said. "Close your eyes." When he saw me looking back with fear, he smiled gently. "Don't worry, I'll be right here."

I nodded and let him guide me as I blindly walk through the rest of the way.

"We're here!"

I opened my eyes and met by the most amazing sight I have ever seen. It was a meadow with flowers everywhere and a pond at the center. The edge was surrounded by small woods all around. Up above the stars shine brightly and clearly. Everything was highlighted by the full moon's powerful light.

"Oh Natsu," I breathed out. "It's beautiful."

Natsu laughed lightly at my stunned expression. "I knew you'd say that. Come on!"

We ran through the meadow like little kids. We were in our own little world having the time of our lives.

"How did you find this place?" I asked when we took a break. We were up on a big tree branch, dangling our wet feet (from splashing in the pond) over the edge.

Natsu shrugged, "I was just doing some exploring in the woods since I was bored. I kind of just stumbled across here. I thought that you would like it so I brought you here."

I inwardly squealed in excitement. He was thinking of me!

I gazed dreamingly at the stars. I have always loved the stars, it reminded me so much of my mom. "Hey, a shooting star!"

"Make a wish, Luce."

I closed my eyes, "I wish…that this night could last forever." When I opened them, I saw Natsu rolled his with a scoff. "You can't make a night last forever."

I pouted, "That's why I'm wishing for it, idiot." He laughed more but I knew he was just teasing me. So I "teased" him back by almost pushing him off the tree.

"But I can make it sort of come true," Natsu said seriously after he stopped laughing. I raised my eyebrow, "How?"

"I'll take you here every night," he answered genuinely. "This one night might not last forever, but I can at least make many nights like this." My heart fluttered at his kind words. I swear, my crush on him just got sooo much bigger. Natsu may be a dense idiot, but he really cares for me.

"But," my heart stopped when he mentioned that forbidding word, "this is our secret place. You can't tell anyone."

I felt relieved that he didn't go back on his words. I agreed, "I can keep a secret. It's just the sneaking out part. What if my dad finds out? He'll forbid me. What if one of our friends suspect something?"

Natsu smirked mischievously, "Then I guess there's only one thing we can do."

"What?"

…"Let's lie."

...

The next day, I didn't realize I was so sleepy until class. I'm so glad I sat at the back where the teacher couldn't catch me drifting off. My head laid on my hand, my eyes droopy. I was trying so hard not to fall asleep. Natsu, on the other hand, was already out next to me.

"Lu?" Levy gave me a worried look. "Are you okay? This isn't like you to be sleepy in class." Right. Not like me to. But lucky Natsu gets away with it because he's always taking a cat nap in classes. I glanced enviously at him.

"I'm alright, Lev," I reassured. "I just…" I struggled for an excuse. "Stayed up late last night…to finish my homework. Yeah, I had tons yesterday."

Levy gave me a suspicious look but dropped it thankfully and returned her attention to the lecture. Out of the corner of my eye, I could barely make out sleeping beauty's smirk.

I shot a glare at Natsu who only chuckled inaudibly and closed his eyes once more.

I guess I just have to get used to this and drink coffee in the morning. I can't let go of the chance of being with Natsu practically every night.

...

Nights and nights passed. My visits to our secret place never grew old on me. My dad had not caught me yet, but then again he doesn't pay attention to me anyways. However, my house servants have noticed a change in me and were worried. But I would always give them a bright smile and tell them I'm fine.

Every night, Natsu would pick me up through my window. To me, it was like forbidden love. I'm the princess trapped in her castle and my prince…no scratch that, my _dragon_ would swoop in and take me on adventures secretly every night. And I realized, I don't simply have a crush on him anymore. I'm falling in love with Natsu.

One night, Natsu didn't arrive and was 15 minutes late. I began to worry that maybe he had gotten bored of this. I could feel tears about to fall but I shook them away hard. No. If he's not going to come, then I'll just go by myself. I bravely climbed out of my window and out the back. I discovered that our place was the only thing that made me feel better. Well, that and Natsu. So I'm not going to let it go easily.

I was nearing the place where Strawberry St. and Dragon Street intersected when I saw a shadow figure running towards me. I panicked, starting to regret my decision of being alone in the dark. But then I was able to catch a glimpse of pink spikes of hair. _Natsu_.

I ran towards him and he pulled me into a hug. "You jerk! Did you almost forget about me?" I screamed in his chest.

"No, no," he said frantically. "I just had trouble getting out of the house because my sister sort of caught me. You do not know how smart the little girl can be. It took me forever to shake her off! I would never forget about you!"

My face softened immediately. Who was I kidding? I can never stay mad at this guy for long. I giggled, "It's okay. Just next time text me or something to let me know."

Natsu gave his signature big grin, "Then let's get going! We're burning night light!" I laughed along as we ran hand in hand to our place. This time, he never once let go.

As always, we would end the night by sitting on the tree and gazing up at the stars. If we were really tired, we would fall asleep in each other's arms until the crack of dawn.

"Achoo!" I sneezed. I sniffed and rubbed my arms, not noticing how chilly it had gotten tonight. I suddenly felt a warm jacket wrap around me. It was Natsu's. His smoky, intoxicating scent of firewood and cinnamon was all around me.

I gave him a look that said "are you sure". He nodded, "Don't worry. I don't get cold easily. You need it more than I do."

I laid my head on his shoulder as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders, pulling me in. I snuggled into his radiating heat that always calmed me. "Thank you…Natsu." I buried my face in his hard chest to hide my blush. "People better not find out about this."

Natsu chuckled, "They won't. And if they do, I'll give them a concussion so they'll get amnesia."

I just scoffed quietly, "Idiot."

We stayed like that for a while in comfortable silence. This felt like the perfect moment, perfect time and place. I had to.

Finally gathering up as much courage as I can, I spoke up.

"Natsu?"

"Yeah?"

It's now or never. I have to tell him. "Thank you. For everything you've done for me...I-I love you, Natsu."

I stayed silent, not looking at him. I could feel his intense gaze at me. My whole face felt hot. I just confessed to him! What if he doesn't like me? What if he rejects me?!

"I love you too, Lucy." I snapped my head up to meet his deep onyx eyes. Natsu's smiling a genuine smile. I showed him a smile of my own. This was perfect.

I definitely heard right. Natsu loves me, too.

We were both leaning in. I felt Natsu's hot lips on my soft ones in a sweet, tender kiss.

If this was a dream, I don't want to wake up. It's the best dream ever. Or I'll never go to sleep so I can live this moment forever.

* * *

 **(A/N)- Some of you may have read this before it got removed. I hope you like it! I posted this before but now I took out the lyrics so it's allowed on the site. Please review!**

 **The song is by Isac Elliot. He's a Finnish pop artist. Check out his songs, they're awesome!**


End file.
